


The Space Between You And I

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental deep throat, Ball Gag, Begging, Blow Job, Cock Rings, Consent, Cum Swallowing, Demon Form, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Making Out, Moaning, Obey Me: Mammon, Obey me: Shall We Date - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Someones home, Vocal, blindfold, drool, gender neutral reader, half clothed, obey me - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Mammon's partner asked for a special favour to treat the best demon in all of Devildom, and of course he said yes, he's the best. And now the avatar of greed is about to really learn what it's like to be spoiled for the good boy he is.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 293





	The Space Between You And I

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to “Body Say,” By Demi Lovato, “Hold Me Down” by Halsey, and "All Of Me," By John Legend as well as the cover by Jasmine Thompson while writing this! I couldn’t help myself from writing this after I thought about how CuTe (though someone says CUTE isn't the word they would use, XD ) Mammon would be. I hope you enjoy <3

It wasn’t every day the mansion emptied to leave only two people to their own devices. In fact, it seemed such a rare occasion, Mammon decided to reward his human, and let them do whatever they wanted for the few hours the both of them would have alone. Mammon hadn’t determined if he should regret that confident offer just yet... “If it hurts, make sure to tell me.” His lover told Mammon as they achieved tying his feet to the chair legs. 

“As if you, a mortal, could hurt me, m’one of the most powerful demons here. “ **I’m thee Mammon**.” Mammon turned his head with a scarce _hmmph_ escaping his bold lips. “You should remember that! The great Mammon is rewarding you!”

His partner quietly giggled; Mammon was undoubtedly so, so, so cute. As his other half crossed their arms, they hesitated—wondering if they should go through with their idea—then released a big breath before nodding their head. Mammon’s chosen partner truly aspired to spoil Mammon and make this evening one he wouldn’t ever forget. 

“I promise you’re going to love it.” The declaration exact, filled with enthusiasm, and love. Mammon’s human, trailed their fingers up his bare arms, his jaw tensed only a fraction from the cold touch of his partner. 

Mammon wasn’t entirely sure why they had him remove only his top half, but he decided to cater to his human’s desires for now. _How lucky they are, m’the best boyfriend_ , he thought to himself.

“Be a good boy.” His lover whispered the words teasingly into Mammon’s ears, in the midst of wrapping a blindfold around Mammon’s beautifully bold blue and gold eyes. “It won’t be on for long.” Mammon jerked a little in his seat as at the information.

No, it couldn’t stay on long. The hazy way his gorgeous eyes would shine **, wet at the rims, desperate to keep them open** —Mammon’s chosen human couldn’t help but bite their bottom lip. With a shaky breath, Mammon felt his lover lower themselves, resting their head on one of his thighs as they ran their fingers up and down where his cock was contained.

The avatar of greed’s body shifted under the restraints. “O-Oi! What do ya think you’re doing!” Mammon’s eyes lingered where his mate was continuing to touch him until they decided to look up. Mammon couldn’t see them, but if didn’t matter, he could sense them. In all reality, all the second eldest brother needed to do was transform if he didn’t want any of this. 

It was then his partner stopped moving their fingers over Mammon’s hard member—his lover migrated their lips close, breathing lightly enough that he could feel it. Mammon’s breath hitched. “I-I…” He stuttered out not able to continue his train of thought when his lover pressed their tongue over him and let their mouth open over the bulge covered by his clothing. “Hah-ahh!” His other half hummed pleased as Mammon whined, his ankles straining against the fabric tie around each. 

“Hmm, problem, my love?” Mammon’s human asked, although not really a question, he knew this. His partner was teasing him! Mammon then felt their fingers were replacing their mouth, encountering the wetness formed all over his briefs covering his throbbing dick. “You’re so good you Know? I love you, Mammon.” He gulped, unprepared for that attack, how could ya lover say something so! So! So, remarkably sweet right now... His cheeks flushed an even deeper rose. “The great Mammon, _such a good_ , **good, boy**.” His lovers praise made his hips move, and there was no chance it went unnoticed.

“Can’t have this now, I made you a promise, to compensate you for being the most wonderful boyfriend. After all, my prince, you are my first demon.” And mammon’s first and only human partner then smoothly tugged his briefs away to free him. The light meeting of skin made Mammon hold back a sound of pleasure, he didn’t want to let it out. The second prince was more durable than this—this was barely adequate!   
  
Mammon’s other half smiled softly, admiring how completely charming the demon is. Without letting another second go by his lover took all of Mammon’s cock into their mouth, allowing the tip of his cock to meet the back of their throat. The avatar of greed was vigorous in size, thick, and his lovers mouth, it was very stuffed. “Ah-f-fuck.” Mammon barked out, unable to hold back anymore. He hadn’t anticipated his mate to consume his dick up like they inhaled jello. Mammon heard his name slip name from those very same lips next, and he inhaled an unsteady breath.

“Yur… gonna r-regret, hahhh… t-this.” It took a minute for his sentence to stumble out—by the end of it, Mammon felt a charge of satisfaction surge through him. His head fell back, white locks of his hair falling away from his sealed eyes, not that it mattered—he couldn’t see shit. Mammon’s cock tapped the back of his human’s throat, and he moaned desperately as their tongue worked him through. 

Being a demon gave him heightened sense as it were, now those increased due to the lack of sight. In actuality, those special abilities also caused him to hear the door close from below, and he bounced in his seat. “H-human!” He whispered in the sternest tone he could achieve. Mammon didn’t know who arrived home, but hells, no one can see his human like this! No one!

And unsurprisingly his lover ignored Mammon, rolling their tongue at the tip repeatedly, and he couldn’t refrain from dragging out a low grunt. His partner let go of him for the first time since this started. “Hm. We can’t have them ruining your gift.” Mammon overheard his human _tsk_ twice before it was apparent they were rummaging through something. 

“What are you doing?! _Someone’s home!_ ” Mammon’s alarm evident, though when his lover came back to him, their closeness eased him. How could such a fragile person make him this weak? The second prince of hell! 

_No! No! I won’t give in._ Mammon narrated his concerns to himself again until his tongue met his other half’s. The kiss, heartfelt, and it caused Mammon’s abdomen to tense—his body starving. His companion untied their lips, touching the second princes lips with their tongue before arranging something over his mouth. 

“It’s a shame I can’t hear you cry out right now.” Mammon growled through the device as his partner rubbed his cheek once they clipped it into place. His retort unable to be recognized, merely blurred mumbling. “The great Mammon sure looks hot with a ball gag on.” 

His lover’s body shifted, and they grounded themselves onto the demon’s thighs. Mammon sat up more upright when he felt them. Mammon’s mouth gripping onto the ball as his cock definitely made his human aware of all the second princes urges and needs.

“It would be real lovely to ride you right now, have you stuff me _full_ with this demon cock.” Mammons partner’s finger playfully teased the head of that very body part. “I know you want me too.” His other half murmured into Mammon’s ear, grinning as they heard him swallow hard. “Next time, I promise.” The demon was told exactly while a cold ring coiled around the head of his cock, sliding past the tip making him whimper. 

The little ring was now restraining Mammon from cumming. His vibrant hues went wide under the blindfold, and he pushed against his restraints. One of his partner’s hand wrapped around his base, gently stroking, pressing harder at just the right spot to get Mammon whining. It didn’t take too long for his hips to buck upwards; his partner moaned a little, falling to his shoulder at the impact. “You’re making it so hard, Mammon. I really need to have you in me soon baby.”

Mammon weakly moved his head to nudge his lover, his eyes pleading with them to remove it all. Mammon watched as his lover took a second to enjoy it, seeing the avatar of greed begging, and how Mammon ached so severely to break free. 

“Sorry Mammon.” They pressed a kiss to his cheek, then licked the ball while eyeing him directly as their hands moved in a faster pattern. Mammon’s head flopped onto his humans chest as muffled moans dropped from him. His lover sighed when a shiver ran down their spine. “Ah, that’s it Mammon, give me it all.” Mammon was nearly crying out sounds. He felt them lean back to elevate Mammon’s wet chin as they proceeded with one hand. “The loveliest cock in all of Devildom.” Their thumb rubbed his wet lips, the gag causing Mammon to drool onto their digitS.

“Oh, you wanna cum so bad, huh? You keep trying to lift your legs. Naughty boy.” Mammon’s companion laughed lowly. “I mean... I don’t mind whoever is here, hearing you cry out my name...” Mammon shook his head side to side with mumbles sounds now louder than the ones previous. His cock twitching more and more. 

Mammon was unable to control the jerks his body started to make. It all felt so good, and he couldn’t think clearly. He wanted to cum so bad, he craved to fill his other half. This edge he was on held him tight, never letting him fall off. Tears reached the corners of Mammon’s bold blue hues—his impending release reaching maximum. 

“Look how wet you are.” Mammon groaned at their comments. Of course he knew! _Whose fault was it anyway?_ His eyes narrowed. His mate leaned forward again, nibbling at his ear for a minute. “ **Imagine how wet I am for you**.”

Mammon nearly blew off every restraint at that comment. His lover was not playing fair at all. More drool pooled down his chest, it was a strange sensation. His entire body burned with need, and Mammon was struggling not to use his powers to rid himself of all of these devices in his way.

His lover began to kiss all over his neck, leaving occasional marks the number #2 would beam with pride over, viewing those very marks himself whenever possible. Mammon cherished how his partner regularly showered him with affection, never letting him dive too deep down a rabbit hole he couldn’t get out of. His human gave him all the greedy avatar truly deserves. 

**His heart, soul, and body all cried for his lover.** No one saw Mammon the way his lover did, and he knew he was valued. Mammon gasped when he felt the strap vanish from his lips. He inhaled a sharp breath, licking up his own saliva. “Y-you!” 

He didn’t have a chance to shout another word before his lips were busy with theirs, tongues meeting in an intense show-off. “I thought they’d never leave.” His mate rubbed their thighs on his. “I think it’s time I give you another reward.” Mammon senses his little human had reached their wits ends too.

His other half moved off Mammon’s lap. He was about to ask where they were going, but they quickly dropped in between his thighs. His cock lifted a fraction again. They swirled their tongue over the tip, making Mammon release a heavy exhale. His chest was rising a little faster from all the stimulation, and then he felt that the damned ring disappear.

They let it fall off their tongue, and Mammon gulped. Why did that make his spine shiver with delight? _Hells their sexy._ He thought to himself. The second his cock met their wet and warm mouth; he yelped out their name, not able to stop himself. His hands squeezed together, wishing they could instead wrap themselves in his lover’s hair as they took him in.

“Ah… hahh. I’ m…I.” The wish was compelling enough, making him ascend for a few seconds. As he filled them further, he couldn’t stop himself, not capable of letting them know he was about to cum. His release shuddered through his entire being, his chest heaving, while he panted heavily, shaking in his seat as he kept pumping himself out in their mouth. They didn’t move, and he felt them swallow, he needed a minute, he couldn’t bear to look them in the eyes right now.

The intensity of them taking him in their mouth this time was different. It felt more primal. As his breathing calmed a level down he could finally exhale a deep breath.

It seemed like 10 minutes had passed, but the truth was it hadn’t been that long. Mammon sighed as he lifted his head to apologize to his lover. He gasped when he saw them. The ribbon that held him back was destroyed—shreds of it scattered around them. As well as some of his essence resting on his partner’s chest, the remainder they swallowed. 

That wasn’t what had him startled, and grabbing their face with his hands for. “Are you okay!!?”

They smiled softly, putting their hands on his, letting go of his tail. He couldn’t believe himself. His tail sometimes slipped out when they were intimate. At first he was beyond embarrassed but his lover just smiled, telling him they accepted all of him including his demon form and all that came with him. There was no reason to hide any part of who he was, they love him entirely. “I’m always safe with you,” they answered.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled. Still feeling regretful, he hadn’t a clue he shifted forms and used his tail to hold them while he came. It had wrapped around them safely but still, it held them without mercy there to take him. His face bloomed red at the realization, while his lover simply kissed him on his nose. 

“Don’t be. I thought it was incredibly sexy how you wanted to give me all of your release. I accept all of you; I told you this.” 

He stuttered a reply out. “St-stop that. I…” he hurried to clear his throat. He felt himself shift his thighs at their words and gave his head a quick shake to focus. “You deserve a reward too.” 

“Do I?” They peered into his teal orbs, a warm expression making his heart race anew. “Can I ask for something then?” He reflected. They laughed. “Make love to me, hmm?” They eyed his bed and rendered their glance to his. 

“As if I wasn’t going to already.” He blurted out, picking his lover up into his arms, carrying them gently over to his bed. “I’m not just any ol’ demon, after all.”

“Nope.” They caressed his cheek. “You’re my Mammon. The man I love.”

That was it. Mammon admitted defeat. “Damn it! You!” His other half’s laughter was overflowing the space connecting them as he laid them on the bed—climbing over them and kissing them with all the love he could summon up into that single act. They were perfect, and they were his. The space between them, a connection he never knew was possible, their hearts—their love. Mammon would treasure his human, endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe! Come on he is sooooo cute right? Sweet baby deserves all the love! 
> 
> A big thank you to my wonderful new discord friends as well. They were super encouraging! 
> 
> I've had a devastating few days now, and I'm still working on healing but I know for sure I wouldn't be able to do it without all my friends. You guys have given me hope when I lost all of mine, and helped me up in my most defeated state. Thank you for being in my life, thank you for being you. 
> 
> I'll stop being a sap... This was really a treat to write, Diavolo might be my main but this dumbass has a special place in my heart. How about you?
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior/GoddessOfSin](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to let me know what you thought! It means the world. xoxo


End file.
